The Hunter and His Prey
by ReluctantOptimist
Summary: Emmett has had his eyes on a certain wolf, so what else is he to do when he loses his prey of antelope but so happens to stumble upon bigger game? He pounces and claims it of course. A very hungry vampire that gets his fill by any means necessary!E/J J/E
1. The Hunter and His Prey

**Author's note: This little mini story is dedicated **_**JackMcCoy**_** because he asked. It will only be three chapters, given that should be enough motivation for him to proceed with his very own story. And yes, I do take recommendations, just not many, but feel free to ask, I don't bite…anymore. ;D**

**Summary: Emmett has had his eyes on a certain werewolf, so what else is he to do when he loses his prey of antelope but so happens to stumble upon bigger game? He pounces and claims it of course. A very hungry vampire that gets his fill by any means necessary.**

**Warning: **

**Sex (more so rape than anything)**

**Pleasurable Abuse**

**Masochist's**

**OneShot/Twoshot**

**Try for no OOCness, I don't know.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing Twilight related, except this piece here! Hehe, and the others that I write, other than that, I OWN NOTHING! ^_^ **

**SRE (Sit Back, Relax, and Enjoy!)**

* * *

**The Hunter finds his Prey**

Emmett stopped and looked around quickly, his breathing shallow. "Where'd it go?" He asked himself, his focus on nothing else but his prey. He concentrated his senses on hearing the antelope run, its hooves stomping the ground hurriedly, panicking for its life. It was far off by now. "Damnit, it got away," Emmett grumbled his brows furrowed. His huge chest heaved in and out of tempo with his quickened breaths. He looked down at himself, his white v-neck t-shirt dirtied from the chase, the material only showing off his handsome face and robust arms and biceps. His eyes were darkened with thirst.

Then he looked around, noting that he'd lost the rest of his brother's and sister's, having chased the antelope for miles. There was nothing more than trees upon trees upon bushes for the next couple of miles. It wasn't an area that looked familiar; it was a rather new setting. He grumbled again, cursing under his breath. He looked up to the sky. The clouds weren't black as they usually were. They were white, as the sun actually shone across the blue sky and through the white clouds, his exposed skin resembling that of a crystallized rainbow, a different array of colors reflecting every which way.

'_At least it's a nice day'._ He thought, dreading the walk back, but staying optimistic. He started walking back when a sudden rustle of leaves, or perhaps they were bushes. Emmett listened intently. They were definitely bushes with the way they filled the air less subtly than the rustle of a few leaves could.

At any other given moment, he wouldn't have been so intrigued by it, but with a second thought he ambled discreetly in the direction that the noise resounded from, considering that perhaps it was his antelope, trying to make a crafty get away, but the moment he wrestled through the dense thicket, that plausibility was cast aside, as an ungodly odor burned his nostrils, and he scrunched his nose.

The scent was recognizable, but it smelt different, smoldered with the scent of fresh pine. It was the stench of the wolves, but then again it was something completely alien to him. He pushed passed the thicket, and stealthily stepped closer to the narrow opening he created by parting the bushes with his hands, and he peered through the ingression.

His eyes broadened at the sight of two boys bathing in the small pond up ahead, completely naked as their chiseled muscles glistened under the morning sun, the water sparkling as an array or colors danced across the surface. He was certain that the stench belonged to these two men, the repugnance drafting more strongly in the air, and as for the alienated aroma, he supposed it was subdued by the scent of the soap they lathered themselves with. He couldn't discern their faces, their backs turned to him, but he could clearly distinguish the water from the pond rolling over the rippling muscles in their backs, cleansing flawless russet skin. His eyes no longer revealed his thirst, returning to their unnaturally golden color.

Emmett would've found out personally who they were, but his eyes refused to be torn from the sight before him, his groin stirring excitedly, slowly lifting with expectancy. He considered the two boys to be lovers, anticipating them to make love before his very eyes; an endearing touch maybe, or a lewd and aggressive smack on the ass, or perhaps even a little chaste kiss. He expected something to happen.

Instead, he noted the smaller one of the two grab a towel from the edge of the bank, and when he turned around to his lover, his face was disclosed. Emmett recognized him as Seth Clearwater, and his body ached in lust for the boy, whereas his mind thought otherwise. No matter how hard he tried to convince himself he didn't want the young wolf, his body argued, his groin stiffening just a little more each time.

He watched at the boy bounced back to the taller wolf, a grin spread across his face. "I'll do you first, Jake." He heard him say. He watched - wait! Emmett's eyes traced over to this acclaimed 'Jake', studying him.

'_That can't be Jacob_,' he thought incredulous, and began to speculate him more intensely. His huge, rippled back, his short cropped hair and flawless russet skin, with his inked tattooed arm, his naked ass that was visible through the transparently clear waters. His eyes widened. '_That is Jacob_.'

He knew that dimpled ass anywhere, firm and strong. His ass was so perfectly rounded, not too big that it looked disgusting, but big enough so that when he slammed into it, it would jiggle from the impact of his thrusts. '_How could I not have - wait! Did I just say_, when?' He looked down at the tent in his jeans, hardened at the thought of pounding into an eager little pup. '_Yeah, I said when_.' He clenched his teeth, and took a deep breath. '_Damn I want that ass, so fucking bad_.'

He cut his eyes back to the smaller of the two bathing in the stream and seen him bounce behind Jacob, and in an instant, countless fantasies sprang to his mind. '_Fuck_!' He checked Seth out. '_He's cute too, but I'd rather have that ass_.' He thought and lowered his gaze back to Jacob's firm cheeks, licking his lips licentiously.

He growled under his breath when his view of Jacob's ass was blocked by Seth. Lust dwindled in his honey-dewed orbs, his cock repelling against his jeans to be set free. '_What the fuck, are they about to_…' his thoughts faded when he saw Seth caress Jacob's skin before biting his neck. His mouth hung pendulum, only able to watch the blissfully delectable sight before him.

He palmed his cock through the fabric of his jeans, thumbing the head against the material. "Fuck," he breathed out, precum smearing into the crotch of his pants. He stared wide-eyed and entranced at the two boys.

He heard a strained hiss from Jacob as he jumped away from Seth. "Ow! Seth, what the hell was that for?" He glared, but Seth only laughed and grinned. After all but two seconds, Jacob's anger placated and he smiled at the boy. "That's a weird way to wash someone's back," he laughed, and shook his head.

Emmett basked in all of Jacob's beauty when he turned around to scold Seth. He was so fucking sexy, his matted wet hair that stuck to his forehead, water rolling over his huge neck down to his broad chest that glowed golden under the fluorescence of the sun, and his perk little nipples. He wanted to suck on those nipples. "Oh, fuckin' hell." He groaned nearly inaudible, even to himself.

"I'm a vampire." Seth laughed, and put his hands in the air like Dracula. "I want to taste your blood." He imitated, and laughed wholeheartedly. Jacob chuckled. Seth could be so childish, but it was with such innocence that made it all worthwhile and bearable.

"In that case," Jacob grinned. "Since you're a leech now, then I'm guessing I should kill you." He took a step closer and Seth stop laughing, looking at him for a moment before realization dawned on him, but it was too late.

"What? Wait Jake, no!" He tried to bounce away before Jacob jumped on him, but that was futile, and he was lifted into the air before being thrown into the water. Seth laughed hysterically, Jacob pulling him back to the surface, just to dunk him again.

Emmett's libido twitched beyond his control as he watched the two naked bodies's being tossed and turned in the water, parts swaying back and forth when they were lifting into the air. He swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, biting down on it as he squeezed his cock tighter in his palm.

Jacob caught Seth by his arm before he stopped abrupt, Seth laughing all the while. When the younger wolf realized Jacob wasn't tugging back on his arm he turned to him, noting his thoughtful expression and his laughs died down instantly as he furrowed his brows in confusion. "What's wrong, Jake?"

Jacob's eyes were unfocused, utilizing his senses before his nose wrinkled in disgust. "Do you smell that?" He asked in a whispered tone, and Seth's stare became untamed on anything as well, honing his senses. His nose wrinkled the same as Jacob's, in disgust.

"Yeah." Seth answered, whispering. "But where is it?" He asked, moving closer to Jacob, their eyes scanning the area, meticulously. Jacob just shook his head, indicating he didn't know. "Do you think it's the Cullen's, or a new one?"

"I don't know." Jacob answered, furrowing his brows indignantly. "Whoever it is, they're on our land, so anything goes." He narrowed his eyes, searching through the thickets that surrounded the small pond.

Emmett's brows furrowed, his hard-on slowly deflating. He hardly heard what they were saying, for the most part it looked as if their mouths were moving just for the hell of it, but he managed to grasp bits and pieces. He heard; 'smell that', 'where', 'know', 'whoever', and 'our land'. The latter made him knit his brows.

'_Their land? No this is_ -' and with a second thought, he calculated the possibilities. When he had lost the antelope he had noticed he was in unfamiliar territory, but had it been possible? Had you really cross the border that separated them? He didn't know, and he really preferred not to find out. He decided to leave, and he took a step back.

Seth's eyes darted to where he heard movement, and he narrowed his eyes, detecting motion. There was something white and brown moving in the bushes, but he didn't know what. The brown color camouflaged well with the trees bark. Perhaps it was a dirtied rabbit. No, it was far too large to be a rabbit, and with the stench in the air it was definitely a leech.

"It's over there." Seth pointed with his eyes, and Jacob followed the path with his own, noting something white in the bushes, and how it remained perfectly stilled.

"Get out," he edict to Seth, his tone still a whisper as he shrank down into the pond, causing the boy to turn to him and do the same. "Get out the water…slow." He said, and they both began to step back cautiously.

Emmett cursed under his breath, having heard he'd been founded. He turned back to the two boys, watching as they jumped out of the pond and onto the side of the bank, his cock springing back to life once he noted Jacob's own flaccid cock presented to him as he lifted himself out of the pond, his eyes never leaving where Emmett stood in the bushes, Seth doing the same.

He couldn't restrain his lust, and the desire to ravage Jacob's ass. He was sure his entrance was tight, and fervid, wolves' body temperatures exceeding exceptionally beyond that of an average humans. He'd fuck him until his back broke. The thought had his cock just as hard as it had been before, slightly throbbing from the anticipation.

After a short while silence filled the air, and Jacob growled, readying himself to phase. "Seth, leave." He ordered. The younger wolf turned to him with confusion in his eyes.

"What? Jake, we can -" he was cut short when Jacob's whispered, but stern tone interjected.

"It's not up for debate," he hissed through clenched teeth. "Leave, and warn the others." Seth stayed a moment longer, staring at Jacob disappointedly.

"What about you?" He asked softly. Jacob gave him a sideways glance, silently telling him that he would stay, and with a soft sigh, Seth nodded before taking off into the depths of the forest, and then phased.

Emmett stared objectively at Seth's departure, not wanting the boy to go, wanting to satisfy his own sadistic pleasure. He preferred Jacob above all else, but a piece of that young wolf's ass wouldn't have been denied if ever given the opportunity to ravish, well actually - '_Screw consent. I'd take it if I want it_.' And in that thought alone, the wheels in his head began to turn, mischievously grateful Jacob sent the little wolf away.

He stared lasciviously at Jacob's naked body, his flaccid cock still hanging limply against his inner thigh, moving slightly only when he shifted. His russet skin glistening as water dripped from his muscles and the underside of his cock before falling from the tip. The wild hair above his cock shined like sleek leather boots, matted against the lower half of his navel.

Jacob's muscular thighs and legs, huge biceps, huge chest, and defined abs were making his member ache even more. He watched in agonizing explicitly how the water from the pond rolling over his muscles, following every curve, falling into every dip, and wedging between every crease separating his abs. His golden body magnetic as it attracted him like no others.

Emmett licked his lips and sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, chewing on it as his libido curled in his stomach, churning with his displeasured reluctance to mount, and claim his prey. His body was kicking his ass for not fucking him right then, on the spot, most particularly, his cock, throbbing and twitching with built up anxiety, and he squeezed it in his palm a second time, hissing from the hardness of it and the pain that shot through him.

He shut his eyes to try and rid himself of his lustrous goad, but futilely, it failed, and he opened his eyes, noting Jacob still stood defensively. He idly wondered why he hadn't phased yet, especially since he felt there was a threat near, but he figured it was unimportant. He tried expelling the need to fuck him raw, and bloody senseless, but again he failed.

His body trembled, and he couldn't restrain himself. His eyes flickered into obsidian again, succumbing to the thirst of tasting him, in more ways than just his blood. His sensibility was abandoned, but he still realized he was on enemy territory, so that was the first task to be accomplished before claiming his body. He snarled, releasing his cock from his palm.

Jacob held a growl in the back of his throat upon perceiving an animalistic snarl from beyond the ticket across the pond. He could've phased by now, keeping in contact with everyone. He was sure Seth was able to warn them all by now, but he was afraid that if he had phased he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from acting impulsively.

In his wolf form, his instincts acted for him, and he was certain that if he'd phased a fight would unravel, which wouldn't have been wise for him to ensue in, contemplating that he knew not whom this leech was, old or new, and neither did he know what they were capable of, so it was in his best interest to remain in his human form until everyone arrived.

Jacob turned, hearing a bark echo from behind him, indicating his reinforcements, and he smirked. But that smirk didn't settle upon his face for too long, feeling a jolting pain race down his spine, his vision blurring before he fell to his knees.

He tried to keep his eyes open, the silhouette of a darkening figure standing before him. As each second passed, he could discern less and less of this figure, whose frame was so huge, his constant visual being the crystallized array of rainbow colors reflecting from its face and arms. He strived to keep his visual locked, but in the next instant, the familiar jolt rode down his spine again, and he collapsed onto the ground, his face hitting the ground before his chest, unconsciousness taking him over.

Emmett loomed over his body after having stricken him unconscious, his expression void of emotions, his onyx eyes seething with thirst. He had to be careful not to bite him, but the temptation was a reckoning force, but he managed to ignore it. Another bark resounded, and he hurriedly hauled Jacob onto one of his shoulders and vanished in a blur, not wanting to be caught disregarding the limitations the treaty set between werewolf, and vampire.

He could hear the collective growls and snarling eliciting from behind him, but he continued west. He raced toward the smell of flowers; pansies, dandelions, and camellias, with the faintest scent of grim and rain water where he was sure the meadow of Forks resided, opposed to running in the direction where the aroma of pine, salt water, dirt and smoldering ash were eminent as he was sure that, that path would lead him further into the land of the wolves and onto their Reservation; La Push.

He didn't spare the malicious sneers a second glance, unwilling to take the chance to turn and possibly reveal his face, their growls growing closer, but his fret soon began to wane as he covered miles upon miles of land until he finally began to come across familiar nature, and he was certain that he was safely across the border now, but he refused to waver and continued to pedal forward, making an abrupt acute turn, heading further into the woods, but mindful as to not demur about nullifying the treaties compromise.

* * *

**So tell me what you think! The next chapter won't be too far behind, I'm just adding a few more details and tightening it up, and then it should be ready. ^_^ Yes, it is sex, haha! And yes it basically fills the entire next chapter, and yes it is good! LOL! ;D You're all naughty… *wiggles finger disapprovingly***

**PERVERTS! O.o *looks around and runs away before I'm accused* lol No, but I love you guys.**

**But, review, please and thank you! ^_^**


	2. The Hunter Claims His Prey

**Author's note: Now, **_**JackMcCoy**_**, I hope this is motivation enough for you to complete that story of yours. **

**Well, SRE! All the lemony-goodness this story has to offer! ;D **

* * *

**The Hunter claims his Prey**

It had been two hours, and the sunny skies had eroded by the winds, the clouds shifting across the sky, blackening as they shielded the land from the sun's splendorous rays. The air was chilled, and bleak, a mixture of black and blue consuming the skies, restoring them to their orthodox nature of grey and dulled.

Jacob awakened, his eyes fluttering open reluctantly as he groaned. He pushed himself up on his elbows with a little more effort than it should have needed, his vision obscured as he adjusted himself. He sat up straight, the palm of his hands pressing against the ground. He wasn't exactly sure where he was, his vision skewed, but he knew he was no longer near the pond, discerning trees upon trees in his direct sights, a thin line of thickets and stones the size of china cabinets. He turned his head to further inspect his surroundings, regretting it immediately after, squeezing his eyes shut and hissing when a sudden pain warped through his head.

He cradled the back of his head with his hands, lowering his head to his chest as he winced. The pain was brisk, coming and going frequently. He opened his eyes, noting his vision was still obscured with blurriness as he stared down at his lap. Then he looked up, yelping abrupt when a huge frame stood before him, blocking his direct sights of the trees and china cabinet sized stones.

The undeniable stench from before was now more potent as the figure stood in his personal proximity. He glared up at it, his teeth gnashing as his nose wrinkled in distaste. He managed to distinguish the broad chest of this leech, its odor unbearably potent, but he also smelled something else rolled into the smell. He smelled something unusual, but nonetheless enticing. He smelled the adorned lust pouring from the leech, and he craned his neck to look up at his face, his glower darkening.

"It was _you_!" Jacob accused, scrambling to his feet with slight difficulty. He stared intensely into Emmett's subdued obsidian orbs, his own burning with animosity. He noted the small smirk on the pallor man's chalky, cold lips. "You broke the treaty." Emmett seemed taken aback.

"_What_!" He questioned offended, his brows knitting together quizzically. "What the hell are you talking about? I just found you lying here. You're the one on our territory." Emmett glowered.

"_Your territory_?" He shouted. "This is our land, what the hell are you doing on it?" Jacob readied himself. He figured it was only a matter of time before they back on their word and crossed the border, bored with animal blood. Emmett shook his head.

"You must've hit your head or something." Emmett glared, crossing his arms over his huge chest. "Look around, does this look like your land?" Jacob turned to speculate the area, and his eyes broadened slightly.

He was on their territory, although the area was somewhat familiar but not entirely so, the scent is what deduced his suspicions. His land, which smelled of fresh pine, rich soil, and wildlife, opposed to their land, which smelled of blood, dirt and dead bodies, the scent of leech etched into the air. Jacob turned back to him, sneering.

"Well one of you bloodsucker were on our land." He growled, watching as the small smirk upon Emmett's face broadened. He followed the pale man's eyes as they traveled down his naked body, settling on his flaccid cock, and Jacob scowled. "It's called a dick. Do you have a problem with it?" He sneered.

Emmett's coaled eyes shot back up to meet Jacob's scolding expression, his smirk wiped away as his features portrayed no emotions. "I know," he answered thickly. "And no, I don't." He said a bit huskier than he intended, and he licked his lips, his eyes roaming over his huge chest again. Jacob narrowed his eyes at the seductive gesture, but thought nothing of it. "I however," Emmett's eyes snapped back to Jacob's, and he narrowed them on the native, "do have a problem with you on our territory." He paused, shifting his hands against the biceps in his arms as they were still crossed over his chest. "What are doing over here? Bella and Edward are in Florida, so you have no purpose across the border." He smirked.

Jacob deliberated snapping at him, but that very thought plagued him as well. What was he doing over the border? How the hell did he even get over there? The last thing he remembered was the sound of the pack, and then he mysteriously awakes upon the leeches' territory? Jacob glared at the smirk on Emmett's face. Then _he _just so happens to find him? Something wasn't adding up.

"I don't know what the hell I'm doing over here." He answered, growling. His glower was still in place across his features, and it darkened. "But maybe you do?" He narrowed his eyes further, more so accusing him than asking.

Emmett's smirk faded instantly, and growled. "And how the hell would I know that?" He glared. "My family and I were out feeding, which I obviously _haven't_ done yet," he growled strenuously through clenched teeth, his obsidian orbs narrowing immensely. "You're the one over here, you tell me."

Jacob turned to scout the area, his attention being briefly torn from the Cullen, and in the next instant he found himself shoved into a tree, and he hissed. His brows knitted in anger as he opened his eyes, having closed them reflexively from the impact. He glowered malice at the bloodsucker that was now petty inches from his face, his cold hand pressed firmly against his bare chest as his teeth were clenched. His fingers were drumming softly against his broad chest.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Jacob growled, clutching the chilled wrist of Emmett's hand that was pressed against his chest. Emmett only pressed harder against him when he noted Jacob trying to emancipate from his grasp, his fingers quitting there incessant drumming, and he snarled in the young wolf's ear as he slammed his other hand into the bark beside his head.

"I'm so fucking hungry," he breathed against his ear. Jacob felt a chill slither down his spine. "I could eat you." He flicked the lobe of his ear once with his tongue, before Jacob tried strenuously to liberate himself.

"Get the fuck off me!" Jake demanded, his body trembling with rage. He growled as he pulled against Emmett's wrist. He swung his fist using his other hand, but it was easily caught by Emmett's hand that was pressed against the bark of the tree. Emmett smirked, lust behind his coaled gems.

"You better control yourself mutt," he sneered. "You're still across the border. You phase, I get to kill you." He reminded with a smug smirk.

Jacob snarled. He was right, if he phased the treaty would definitely be broken, and in his current situation the leech could kill him in a second. He tried to ebb his anger, subsiding the tremors that ran through his body, but all the while still try to rip Emmett's hand from his chest.

"You look magically delicious." Emmett whispered into his ear before flickering his tongue against his pulse. Jacob growled angrily until the sensitive area of his neck was attacked by Emmett's wet, cold muscle, and he omitted an involuntary groan, throwing his head up, absently disclosing more of his skin to the leech. Emmett obliged, and trailed his tongue along his throat. "God! You taste fucking delicious. I want to fuck you." Jacob snapped his head forward abrupt, Emmett's words pestering into his ear - at least he knew what the lust was from.

Jacob smashed their heads together, hard, which probably wasn't the best idea, Emmett's skin being as hard as marble. They both hissed, and Emmett's hold on him slightly loosened, and Jacob, instead of taking the time to nurse the bruise he was sure was present upon his forehead, shoved the leech back with all his might while he was still dazed, sending him flying into the opposite tree before falling to the ground on his chest.

Jacob reflexively brought his hands to his head, and hissed when the pad of his fingers grazed over the tender lump forming on his forehead. He took a step back, all the while looking at Emmett lying on the ground, having hit his head against the tree he slammed into. Jacob wasted no time, his rage was getting the better of him and he had to cross the border before he phased. He took a few cautious steps closer to the grounded Cullen before waive his way around him and taking off towards the smell of the ocean.

Emmett groaned before lifting himself up, a sadistic smile etched upon his face. He stood to his feet, and heard the hurried pace of Jacob's feet stomping against the ground, and his smile broadened. "He's going to make this a game, huh?" He asked himself amused before popping the tension in his neck and turning around. "Well," he toed off his shoes and licked his lips, "_this_ meal won't be getting away." He chuckled to himself, and disappeared into a blur.

He was swiftly upon Jake's trail, tracking him like a bloodhound. It was like a lion and a gazelle, the hunter and his prey. Emmett licked his lips again, licentiously, knowing good and well Jacob wouldn't allow him to have his body without a fight, and Emmett was no stranger of masochism; pain only brought him pleasure, and he expected Jacob to be the same, because he assured himself, there would be lots of pain. His member tightened in his jeans at the enthralling anticipation.

Jacob waived through the trees, and sprang over the many thickets. He ran and kicked off a boulder, soaring through the air as - he plummeted to the ground, a malignant force taking the wind from his lungs as he fall hard and rolled a few times before stopping. Before he could even attempt to lift himself, he was being hauled into the air by his hair, and he winced.

He opened his eyes that once again reflexively closed, noting Emmett's jubilant expression. "Don't be so quick to run away, mutt." He exulted, an amused and taunting smile playing upon his face. "You might actually like it."

Jacob dragged his elbow across his jaw in one potent swing. Emmett's head jerked to the right, but his fisted grip in Jacob's hair didn't falter. He turned back to Jacob, a scowl in place of his smile, and he growled, only to be struck with a left hook, his head now jerking to the left. Emmett snarled maliciously, but Jacob continued to strike him, one punch after another until the fourth punch came and he finally untangled his hair from around his knuckles and took an unbalanced, but leisured step back.

Jacob propelled himself forward, and punched him again, satisfied that he'd fallen to the ground this time and he jumped over him before racing into the direction of sweet, fresh pine.

Emmett rose to his feet again, a crazed smile adorn his face as he ran his fingers through his curly locks. "It's going to be so fucking fun to fuck him." He laughed, and blurred into the distance.

Jacob stomped furiously against the ground, his brows furrowed in anguish. He was only concentrated on reaching the familiar land of the shifter's territory, but he didn't get far as he was again tackled to the ground, and it was all happening so quickly as he rolled, the body above him rolling as well. Then in the next instant he felt himself breaking through the wind, soaring through the air before his slammed unmercifully into a large grey boulder, cracks fissuring in the stone.

Emmett caught him by his throat before he fell, and he roughly pinned him against the abnormally large rock, and without a moments hesitation he smashed their lips together, eager. The warmth of Jacob's lips instantly enlivened his cold, pallid lips, the sting of hot and cold enticing his lips to divulge further into his tavern, and he closed his eyes to ravel into the bliss.

Jacob's senses hadn't return to him until after he felt the icy lips of the man crash onto his own heated ones. The sting between the contrasting sensations was intense, like rubbing your arm with ice and salt. It stung fervidly, yet it was chilled all at once, thrilling and enticing.

Emmett grumbled against his lips and knitted his brows together in frustration when he felt Jacob pushing at his chest. He shrewdly caught both of Jacob's wrists and pinned them above his head with one hand while his other still clutched around his throat. They stayed like this for all but two seconds until Emmett realized one hand was not enough to hold Jacob's arms at bay, the boy slowly breaking free.

Without much consideration, Emmett tore away from him his lips and abruptly tossed him through the air again, this time _further away_ from the border, ensuring he didn't cross it.

Jacob fell threw a tree, snapping it in half before he twisted in the air and hit the ground, sliding through the dirt on his back. He finally came to a halt. He groaned, his muscles tight in his body as he tried to get up, but in a blur, the Cullen was atop him, sitting on his limp member. He could feel the noticeable bulge in the other's loins as Emmett rubbed his clothed cock against his bared navel.

Emmett grabbed both of Jacob's wrists in his palms and pinned them to the ground on either side of his head as he used the weight of his massive body to keep the boy in place under him. He urgently meshed their lips together again, swiping his tongue across the young wolf's bottom lip, asking his permission to enter. Jacob declined. Emmett forced his tongue into his tavern.

He flitted his tongue against the wet muscle in Jacob's mouth until he felt the boy's sharp teeth gnawing down on his tongue, and he pulled away from him with a violent hiss. "Get the fuck off me!" Jacob growled, striving against his shackling. He heard the man above him chuckle.

"You are making this a lot more difficult than it needs to be," and then a wide grin tugged at his lips, dimples blemishing each of his cheeks. "Please…don't stop." He said against his lips, his cold breath ghosting over the shifter's plump, bruised lips, and he once again tamed them within his own.

Jacob turned his head, escaping his mouth. He could feel his temper escalading, the wolf inside him snarling to be released. Emmett lowered his head to his neck, kissing and suckling his pulse. "The more you fight…the more I want you." He smothered into his neck, wanting to bite into the flesh and savor the taste of his blood. But he couldn't, instead he decided to continue ravishing the flawless russet skin with his tongue.

He trailed his lips across his bare chest, swiping the flat of his tongue over one of his nubs before swirling the tip of his slippery muscle around the dusty nipple. He heard the meager groan pass by Jacob's lips, and he felt the slight shudder shiver through him.

He lapsed his tongue around the dry nipple, suckling it between his cold lips, causing the boy beneath him to wince from the contrasting cold lips against his ardent skin. Once the nipple was erect against his tongue, he followed the trail that led to the other, his tongue dipping into the crevices between his packs, and he devoured it; tongue wisp over it, and lips pressed against his broad chest.

Jacob whimpered under the conflicting temperatures of their bodies as he continued to try and liberate himself from the leech's huge frame. He felt Emmett's ass - big and firm - work absently against his flaccid cock, slowly stirring it to life, slightly feeling the aperture through his tight jeans.

Emmett smirked against his perked nipple, feeling his once limp cock probing against the concealment of his jeans. His lips sauntered up Jacob's neck, dousing the savory flesh with peppered kisses, before idly grazing the taut, wet muscle over his pulse again. Again he felt the boy shudder under him, and subtle moans escape his tavern. Emmett's smirk broadened as his cold breath encircled the shell of his ear.

"You want it, don't you?" He asked as he shifted his ass over Jacob's exposed cock. He heard the shifter growl under him before he took the lobe of his ear into his mouth.

"Get the _fuck_ off me!" Jacob growled malice, snarls eliciting from his orifice as he strived against Emmett's hold, the vampire's palms cold over his wrists. Emmett did no such thing, but instead continued to tease Jake's cock, stiffening it with his taunting motions.

He felt Jacob's member become semi-erect against the fabric of his jeans, and again he smirked, his chilled breath ghosting over his ear, making the hairs on his neck stand. "I'll make it good for you," he started before latching his lips onto the heated flesh that was his neck. He trailed the flat of his tongue over his throat, and pulled away, lowering his head to his lips, leaving just a little inch of space between their plump lips.

Jacob refused to turn away, instead he glowered. "I will fucking -" but he was interrupted by the huge man lying atop him nonchalantly.

"I promise," his smirk broadened. "It'll be the best you ever had." He assured, and then he sealed the gape immediately after, the connection being broken when Jacob turned his head impulsively, growling and spitting the taste of corpse from his lips.

Jacob felt the weight atop him lift suddenly, and he turned back to face the huge frame of the man whose weight once suffocated him. He was gone, but he quickly discerned him after a brisk blink of his eyes. He was crouched on his hands and knees between his legs. It took Jacob only a second to realize his intentions, and he noted Emmett wink up at him before his member was encased in the icy blizzard dormant in the pallor man's mouth.

He gasped reflexively, his cock hardening fully in the instant it was devoured, the icy chilled tavern of the leech inflicting pleasurably pinches and meager tingles to race through the veins of his feverish cock, sparks enveloping him wholly in the instant after.

Emmett grinned around his mouthful of wolf cock when he perceived what could only be an undeniably pleasured gasp escape his lips, and noticed the prominent tension fluctuated through Jacob's body as he stiffened under the blizzard engrossing his blazing erection. Emmett could've laughed at his triumph, not yet even bothering to move his head over the thick muscle, receiving priapism of Jacob's body with only taking his shaft into his mouth.

Jacob tried to squirm under the intensity of the contentedness fluttering through his cock, but once Emmett's orifice - which was supposedly abysmal - wrapped around the entire length of his cock, all movements were shortly dissipated, a muffled groan flitting passed his lips. His arms, which were no longer restrained by the strength of the placid fellow, still seemed bound to the dirt around him, stuck and unable to move as incessant tingles ran through his cock, and shivers raced down his spine. He released another strangled moan, his precum smothering the head of his member.

Emmett stopped his descend on Jacob's cock once his nose was being tickled by the full bush of hairs protruding from the base, tasting the saltiness of his precum overthrow his taste buds. The taste should have been bittersweet, but it enraptured his tongue as the sweet juice fluttered down his throat. He looked up, and indulged in Jacob's expression, delighted and erotic; his eyes closed, and his teeth lightly clenched as his fingers curled into fist on either side of his head. The sight caused a subtle shiver to topple over his body at the thought of how sinful his expression would be once he exploded passed his climax.

The thought enticed him further and he growled around his cock, sending small tremors through the slit, making Jacob sputter a tremulous moan. The shifter was still trying to restrain the petite moans tumbling from his lips, and Emmett growled again, satisfied that he managed to elicit a moan that was neither muffled nor faint, but instead, enthralling as it freely liberated the wolf's plump lips.

He decided that he allowed the torment to exceed long enough, for Jacob and himself, and he instinctively wrapped his tongue around the taut muscle suffocating in his tavern.

Jacob gasped again when he felt the moisture of Emmett's tongue coil around his cock, and his head bobble ascend and descend on his member. Against his will he let out another moan, trying his darnest to force them back, but to no avail. He suddenly found himself more vocalized, his clenched teeth unclenched as the wet muscle lapping around his shaft became more intent, and Emmett's head began to move faster.

The sensation of his tongue was like sheeted ice against a furnace, swiftly moving around the flames, melting away slowly, and that's exactly what it felt like, as though he were melting away slowly. He could feel moisture roll over the underside of his cock, and Emmett's hands caressing his inner thighs as the potency of his suction intensified.

Emmett's orbs flickered aphordisia as he sucked harder on the fire burning against his tongue. It hurt to have Jacob's blazing erection pressed against his iced tongue, but the pain only encouraged his salacity, and he brought one of the hands caressing Jacob's thighs down to the boys' balls and pulled them roughly between his fingers.

He quickened his pace around Jacob's cock, pruriency goading him to puncture more bellowing moans from the shifter. He suckled on the head of the fervid muscle, his tongue expertly constricting around it with ease before he brought his head down to the base of his cock, his tongue remaining wrapped around him the entire time, tasting all that the musky scent of his manhood had to offer.

Then, just as abruptly as his head lowered to the base, it moved back up before repeating the action over and over again, urging the enchanting moans he longed to hear to find their way from Jacob's explicitly devilish tavern, a tavern that he'd have over his own cock. He got what he wanted, Jacob seemingly trying to resist the divinity, but was remonstrant, seeming deliberant on either to relinquish himself of it or relish in it.

Emmett assumed he went with the latter as the boy emancipated the feeling of the pleasure coursing through his veins, groaning loudly throughout the forest. Emmett couldn't help but to smile, always getting what he wanted, and he jerked at his balls harder. He figured Jacob enjoyed the fascinations of rough sex, seeing as though every time Emmett purposefully jerked at his balls to inundate pain for his own pleasure, the young wolf would moan, delighted by his attempts.

This made his smile broadened, and he used his masterful tongue to tease the head of his cock, toying around the slit that brought infinite shudders through Jake's body when he flickered over it, once, twice, and then repeatedly, drawing shaky, yet eloquent groans of elation from his mouth. He descended his head around his cock again, and began thrusting his head up and down on the gloriously heated muscle, suckling harder and moving faster.

He pulled his balls hard, and felt Jacob's member expand in his mouth, signaling his release. Emmett sucked harder; with much less precision of granting pleasure, instead wanting to hear the gritting of Jake's teeth as he gnashed them, the boy's hips moving restlessly as he felt his orgasm fluctuating at the head of his cock.

Emmett, more wildly, heaved his head faster against the ardent skin of his thick muscle invading his tavern, his hand tenaciously pulling at his balls, while his other hand roamed over his broad chest, pinching his nipples every so often.

After awhile, the satanic ministrations became too much to bear, and he arched his hips into Emmett's mouth, making him take his member whole before he exploded his load into his mouth. Immediately after, incessant ripples of ecstasy rolled through his body unmercifully as he moaned raucously, his pleasure epic, indication of such as his voice echoed through the forest. He threw his head back, and curled his toes from the intense divinity washing over him. His hands were now on either side of his hips, nails raking into the dirt as he rode out the extremity of the sensation.

Emmett ogled as he stared at how the boy's body trembled once he finally released the head of his cock, allowing it to slip passed his lips, but not before giving the abused head a chaste kiss. Some of Jacob's seed linger on his lips and around his mouth, but for the most part, he swallowed what amount filled his tavern.

He watched as Jake's chest heaved, his mouth moving, but no words, and he smirked to himself. He leaned over Jake's startled body, and looked into his eyes, and noted that they'd shifted in color, and turned from the light brown they usually were, and were now glazing in complete darkness. They resembled that of a thirsted vampire, save for the fact that even the whites of his eyes were pitched the color of coal.

His wolf had taken him over during the satyric of Emmett's mouth, the sensation conjuring a pit of lust within him. He was shaking, his body trembling because the animal inside of him was hungry and needy, but he refused to phase, still possessing enough rationality in his mind to remember he wasn't on native land, and he fought the transformation until it eventually merged with him. His lust thickly coated his every pore, his strength doubling.

Silently, Emmett was taken aback for a brief moment, his reflecting orbs gazing in his prey's own obsidian eyes. Jacob's head was turned towards the sky, as he withered in ecstasy, still managing to gain control over his piquing breath. Emmett shifted so that he was hovering directly over him, and Jacob shifted his gaze to him, noting an amused smirk adorned his pale face, and he glared.

Just as Jake was about to growl something through his shallow breaths, his eyes widened, feral lust consumed him. His now semi-erect member twitching, languidly stirring once again at the sight of Emmett tauntingly swipe his long, iced tongue over his bottom lip and around his mouth, excruciatingly slowly, teasing him as he lapped the rest of his cum that smeared across his face and devoured it.

Emmett smirked at the reaction Jacob commended him with, not at all surprised, knowing that the animal was already feral, and he sensed desire seeping from every pore on his body. He wasn't shocked at all, but once Jacob, in the blink of an eye, grabbed him by the nape of his neck and smashed their lips together, he was honestly startled for the moment, until the realization dawned on him, and he cockily smirked against his lips before returning the inevitable sexual appetency laced behind the kiss, which was the only thing behind the kiss; no compassion, no love, just want, not even need, only wanting.

The kissed was rough, and enraged. Jacob allowed Emmett's tongue to breach passed his lips and into his tavern, and their tongues fought for control over the others, neither giving up, until Jacob bucked his hips, causing Emmett to hiss from the friction of his clothed erection. Given the advantage, the shifter took it without reluctance, probing the man's glaciered tavern rashly.

Emmett hissed again once Jacob figured that bucking his hips into his throbbing erection would give him the advantage over the man, and he figured correctly. Emmett's cock was painfully throbbing, ever since he looked up at Jacob's blessed expression of ecstasy while he sucked on his cock, but he managed to ignore it and indulge himself in Jacob's blissful cries and ceremonious shuddering. But now, the sudden contact reminded him of the pain striking through his abnormally large cock, forcing him to hold back his hissing through clenched teeth, yet all the same his subtle moans that were eliciting from painful pleasure.

Then he felt the connection between them being broken, and himself being flipped over with Jacob's newfound strength as the wolf climbed atop him. Emmett could only smile as the boy crawled and sat on his dick, but at the same time he winced from the weight of his bare ass against his cock that was still restrained beyond his jeans.

Jacob fell onto his lips again, roughly, their teeth colliding, but he didn't care. He continued to ravish his mouth and become chilled by his tavern. He urgently kissed down Emmett's neck, the piece of 'skin', hard and cold against his lips, but he nonetheless ravaged it, and bit down haphazardly seeing as though he had no pulse to suckle on. He determined there wasn't much he could do with someone's neck that had no pulse, and his lips ambled down his neck, only to be halted by the dirtied v-neck t-shirt, and with a frustrated growl he ripped it from his body and tossed indiscriminately.

Emmett raveled in the punctuation of his warm lips against his frozen skin, shuddering under his warmth. He emanated a breathy moan from his orifice when Jacob's lips began to dance around his neck. The feverishness of his mouth was like a blanket worth buying because it would actually warm his skin, the touch imitating living itself as his neck burned for the brief moment he lingered there, feeling as though he resurrected his pulse from another time, but then those lips moved on, and he whimpered slightly, disappointed from the lost of contact, but not for too long.

He bowed his head to look at Jacob tearing away his shirt and then attack his bare torso in the next instant, rolling his heated tongue over already erect nipples, frozen. But Jacob devoured them anyways, and Emmett felt as though the nubs were inflamed, but he couldn't deny the wondrous sensation as it enveloped him.

Jacob suckled, and nipped at the nub until it was no longer erect, his heated tavern depriving it of its chill, and then he did the same for the other before sliding the flat of his tongue across his navel.

Emmett's cock was hard, painfully so that he hissed in pain without the pleasure as Jacob lowered his tongue onto his navel. He dropped his head to the ground once he noted Jacob reach the line of hair over his navel that led to his crotch, and golden possessions. But he soon lifted his head again when he heard the boy growl and grip the waist of his jeans.

"Wait," Emmett managed to get out before hissing when his cock instinctively jumped against his jeans, seemingly knowing when it was about to get sucked. Jacob looked up at him, his face twisted into a menacing scowl, snarls flooding passed his lips at his reluctance. "I gotta," Emmett arched his back, and Jacob jumped off of him, crouching at his feet as he allowed him to reach into one of the back pockets of his pants, "get something." He made a grunting sound before pressing his back onto the ground again. He held up the tube he retrieved. "Lube," he smiled. "You never know, right?"

Jacob furrowed his brows, but didn't give it a second thought as he tore the tight jeans from his person in one swift movement, causing Emmett to hiss again when the fabric of the material rubbed against his throbbing cock, and the abnormally large muscle was exposed to the world as he lie bare ass naked before the boy.

Jacob licked his lips as his eyes rolled over his huge, sculpted frame. His every muscle was chiseled and defined flawlessly, and his cock stood proudly in the air, waiting to be taken in. Jacob's eyes glazed in lust. He wanted his cock. He wanted to taste it noticing that the leeches scent no longer seemed hostile to his senses. The sweet aroma of sexual gratification bathed his senses instead, encouraging, enthralling, enticing him to suck his cock hungrily, and that he would.

He lowered his head to the man's aching icicle, and closed his mouth arou - "Wait, wait!" Emmett edict just before his mouth engulfed his member. He could feel the heat emanating from Jacob's mouth as his head loomed a mere inch from the head of his cock, and he shuddered, whimpering at the avid heat. Jacob glared up at him, and dug his nails into Emmett's calves as a warning, causing the man to hiss and drop the tube of lubricant on the ground beside him, and then he smile, delighted.

"You have no idea how much that turns me on," Emmett exulted, relishing in the anger of Jacob's rough behavior. The shifter growled malignantly, causing Emmett to be taken aback, an inkling of fear tracing in him before it dissipated as quickly as it came. The growl was malicious, as if he'd bite his dick off if he didn't give him a reason for stopping him. Emmett tried to get up, but felt Jacob's nails carved deeper into his skin and the threatening snarl that escaped his lips. He fell back to the ground with a thrilling hiss, his head thrown back.

"I swear to _God_!" He hissed exasperated through clenched teeth, his cock twitching excitedly at the punishment. "If you don't stop doing that I won't be able to control myself from fucking you right now, raw as fuck." He growled enthralled, and released an exaggerated breath to placate his desire to slam his throbbing cock into him as he is; dry, filthy and sexy.

Jacob smirked, and snarled, challenging him. Emmett bowed his head to his chest to look down at him, and he smirked as well. "I would have you in tears, mutt." He chuckled, and Jacob's smirk broadened before abruptly his face contorted into a scowl, his grips around Emmett's calves tightening when he noted the man trying to rise again.

Emmett scolded him, "Stop doin' that," and jerked his leg away becoming frustrated with him now. Jacob snarled threateningly as he watched him stand to his feet before he did the same. The wolf's eyes never wavered from the bulk of the pale man, continuing to trace over every rippled muscle, and every vein on his cock. His eyes were intentive as he memorized his hardened manhood.

Emmett wiped the dirt from his body with his hands, his head bowed to his chest as he wiped himself down, standing a relative distance from the shifter. "Damn, you're hornier than I am." He exulted, his eyes tamed on his body as he continued to clean himself of the dirt. He heard Jacob growl, insulted.

Jacob curled his hands into fists at his side, sneering tenacious. He heard Emmett snort, and his snar - whimpered, and hissed when he felt himself impact against something hard. He felt a huge weight against his body and opened his eyes, having closed them reflexively from the impact, and he noted Emmett pressing his body against him, pinning him into another tree. He could feel his cold cock rubbing against the inside of his thigh, and he whimpered subtly. The man's hand was clutched around his throat as his eyes reflected twice as much lust as they had before.

Emmett leaned into him, capturing his lips for a brief moment before pulling away. "That's so fuckin' sexy." He growled into his ear before taking the shell into his mouth, making the shifter shudder underneath him, and he smirked. "What are you waiting for?" Emmett stepped back, looking at the slight disorientation in Jacob's eyes, the rest of him studying the vampire suspiciously. "It won't suck itself off. If that were the case I wouldn't need you." Jacob narrowed his eyes, and his smirk broadened.

The wolf growled maliciously, and propelled toward him, armed with his fist. Emmett stood perfectly still, aware of the punch and all that hit him square in the jaw, but before he was allowed to fall, Jacob caught him and whirled him around, slamming him against the tree. The young wolf slammed his hand against the cold man's chest before abruptly jerking his head close to the man's face, snarling menacingly.

Emmett only smiled. "Get to it." He ordered, and noticed how Jacob gave him another ominous growl before tentatively falling to his knees, and meeting his cock for the second time. Jacob's anger ebbed once he was met by the man's deliciously long, thick cock, only lust present in his eyes as before.

He took time at admiring the taut muscle before taking the mushroomed head into his mouth, and instantly he felt Emmett's body buckle and lock stiff, and he breathed out an animated moan from the back of his throat that seemed to have lasted a lifetime.

The feeling was sublime. The fire that emanated from Jacob's tavern enwrapped around the chill emanating from his thick member was matrimonial; it felt sacred. It felt as though his entire body livened, as though his flesh was actually flesh and not just a cold, stoned outer shell, as though the feeling of warmth returned to him after so many years, and that feeling was excruciatingly - everything.

Jacob would admit that having his cold cock in his mouth was sensational, but it wasn't better than having the blizzard of _his_ mouth around _his_ cock, that feeling was vulgar in all the right ways. But the throaty moans that passed by Emmett's lips were addictive, so he plundered his mouth around his cock, and in return he received his sensory seductive guttural moans. It was delightful.

He moved his head faster on his cock, his hands wrapping around the man's thighs to grip a fistful of his cold, chapped ass that seemed to have warmed with his mouth encircling his abnormally large cock. He squeezed his ass, sucking harder and taking his shaft deeper into his throat. He was too big to take whole, but he managed to engulf the majority of the taut muscle.

Emmett threw his head back, hitting it on the tree as he growled pleasure passed his lips. He fell against the tree for support, enrapturing in the felicities of his delicate tavern, flames devouring his person. He felt hands un-cup his ass, and press against his thighs. "Ahh fuck!" He moaned, closing his eyes in content as he leaned against the tree, his head thrown back. "Fuck, mutt!" Jacob sucked so hard, as if he were deprived of his cock from way back when.

Without turning to look down at him, Emmett groped around for the boy's head and entangled his knuckles in his hair before pulling it, blindly searching for sufficiency to grasp some sense of sanity as his entire person was broiling from the inside out. His is other hand roughly slammed onto one of his shoulders, clawing into it. He pulled the young wolf's head onto his cock, forcing him to take more of him.

"Ahh yeah." He breathed out, loving the sound of Jacob gagging around his thick cock. He pushed his massiveness deeper into the majestic fire spewing from the boy's tavern until he felt the head of his member hit the back of his throat.

Jacob moved his head faster on Emmett's cock, ignoring the size of it gagging him. He pressed harder against his thighs, taking in as much of him as he could before pulling back and reiterating the action. He wrapped his tongue around the head of his member, flickering his dark eyes to look at his face when he let out a strangled cry of pleasure, and he sucked more ravenous, flitting his tongue against the slit, feeling his thighs tremor.

"Ahh…shit!" Emmett was beyond surprised, having already feeling his climax after only a short while. His mouth was so damn hot, and his body was so damn cold, it was as if he were melting the ice from his heart, allowing him to breathe again. It felt fucking marvelous, and he couldn't control his release. He knew the boy would be a good fuck, but damn! He hasn't even fucked him yet.

Enough was enough, he wanted to know what type of fire filled him once he penetrated passed his entrance. He wanted to know what he felt like inside, what wonders engulfed his member and swallowed him whole. It was dire for him to know the immensity of the pleasure that would follow him once he entered passed his rings of inflamed muscles.

He gripped Jacob's hair tighter and pulled him away from his cock with one vicious tug, hearing him whimper in dissonance, and he looked down. Jacob's scowl looked satanic, darkened by the furrow of his brows as he once again snarl malice. Emmett gave a smug smirk, his breathing hitched from the intensity of his orifice.

"I need…to fuck you." He said breathless, still using the tree to support his wearisome body. The heat of his tavern drained his energy, as if his cock was the source and Jake was sucking it right out of him. But almost instantly Jacob's scowl receded, his snarls still imminent, vexed by the loss of contact with his cold skin that stuck to his own like dry ice.

Then suddenly, again, Jacob was thrown through the air, but this time he caught himself before he fell and flipped onto his feet, growling. Abrupt, Emmett was before him, the tube of lubricant in hand from before after fetching it from the ground, and then in the blink of an eye the wolf was being roughly pressed against another tree.

Swiftly, Emmett had both of his legs around his waist, sandwiched between him and the tree. He didn't bother with the lube, making a snap decision that he'd enjoy hearing Jacob's agonized screams before he fucked him senselessly, so he tossed it carelessly over his shoulder.

Emmett pressed both of his hands against the tree on either side of Jacob's body to stagnantly position himself near his entrance, and looked down at the head of his cock, using it to feel around for the dip that lead to his opening. Once he found it, he slightly wiggled the tip into the aperture, but not quite pushing himself inside him, only teasing. Then he looked up into his coaled orbs, another smug smirk adorned his pale face.

"You're a dog that knows how to take a little pain," Jacob smirked. "Hope you can handle it." He leaned over and captured his lips, Jacob once again winning the battle of domi - he winced once he felt the head of Emmett's cock pressing against his entrance, slowly inching its way inside him, the only lubricant being the saliva he coated his cock with.

Emmett took Jacob's temporary distraction to his advantage and dominated the kiss, all the while softly growling into his tavern as he pushed himself up into the wolf's chaste opening. It was a strenuous effort pushing pass even the first ring of muscle with Jacob was so tight. The lubricated coat of saliva sliding over his cock was insufficient, only allowing the head to find shelter inside him.

He grunted and Jacob whimpered as he tried to force himself deeper inside him. The young wolf had dried out, Emmett having left him in the woods for two hours. He somewhat regretted not using the lube, but he figured that the first few thrusts going bareback were hardly ever successful, but if he managed to sheathe himself inside Jacob's heated aperture he'd regret nothing. Being the optimist he was, he continued to prod his entrance, until finally he felt another inch of his cock enter pass Jacob's exceedingly tight ring of muscle, and he held a growl in his chest when he felt Jacob's opening cave in around his painfully hard erection.

He took this friction to his advantage, and shoved himself vigorously into his entrance, Jacob crying out painfully, howling and hissing before he clenched his teeth to endure the size of the man's cock folding inside him.

Emmett held up Jacob's body as he hunched over his shoulder, and he pushed up again and - he growled out, his cock absorbing the heat emanating from Jacob's tight aperture. Emmett dropped his head roughly onto the wolf's shoulder, while Jacob was leaning against his own, and they both steadied for awhile, accommodating to the feel of ice against fire. It hurt.

Then the vampire recollected himself and managed to pull himself from Jacob slightly before he jutted back in, earning a dreaded hiss from the shifter, and he gawked from the intensity folding around his cock. But he continued to push, deeper.

Jacob squirmed against him, unable to tear the man's cock from his entrance he was forced to endure the torment - he groaned, a small tingle racing up his spine. He noted the pallor man pull back and pushed him back from his shoulder before looking him in his eyes in confusion. Then he smirked abrupt, apparently delighted by his pleasured moan, and he reiterated his previous action and attained the same results; Jacob groaning softly as another tingle raced through him.

He felt Emmett's cock breaching new barriers, his entrance slowly abating on the constriction around his cold member that was languidly becoming warmer the longer it settled inside him, and after awhile it began to feel natural against his insides, until he moved the huge thing, and he winced.

Again Emmett drew back, and then he snapped his hips upward into Jacob's meagerly loosening opening. Dilatorily, his cock felt less rigid in his entrance, feeling the heat swarm around it and engulf his entire person. He drew back again, and thrust forward, knowing he'd stricken what he'd been looking for when Jacob howl ecstatically, and he again smirked cockily, doing it a second time.

Shivers crawled through his body, dwindling in his cock longer, shooting instant pains of ecstasy through him. It felt marvelous as again he felt Emmett's cock slam against the bundle of nerves cradled in his entrance. Jacob whimpered in pleasure, Emmett bouncing his cock into his ass, one stroke after another slamming against his prostate, sending chill of beatitude through his cock and up his spine.

Emmett had adjusted to the position, and more odiously he pounded his cock into Jacob's abused prostate, granting his euphonious howl, the boy practically screeching in his ear to go faster. He obliged, palpitating his cock into his aperture, smacking his back against the bark of the tree as he jutted up and down on his cock.

"Ahh yeah! Fuck!" Emmett growled into his ear when he again roughly dropped his head against the man's marbled shoulder. Jacob's entrance became moist, sweat accumulating from the contrasting contact, and Emmett found that his member could more fluently thrust his hips into him. "Shit…ahhhh, damn!"

Jacob snarled over his shoulder before taking the broad stone between his teeth, causing the paler to hiss in morbid excitement, and he felt himself being jerked from the tree and laconically he sensed Emmett behind him, shoving his cock back into his entrance.

Emmett, who now had his back against the tree, wrapped his arms around Jacob's waist before pulling him back onto his cock. He fell to the ground, succinctly bringing the wolf with him, all the while keeping him on his cock. He caught Jacob by the underside of his knees, lifting his legs into the air as he continued his relentless pounding, using the heels of his feet as leverage to maintain his rhythm.

Jacob's growls and howls of ecstasy were just as enticing as his bellowing moans would've been had he not phased in this wayward way. But nonetheless Emmett found them encouraging, beckoning for more as he jabbed his shaft further up into the confinements of Jacob's sweet spot, spurring his erotically sensual howls to beguile his ear to bliss.

Repeatedly he slammed his throbbing cock into Jacob's tight ass, relishing in the constructiveness the muscle ring enveloped around his member, tempting him to pulverize the welcoming heat of his aperture with unrestraint force, his pace quickening with his excitement.

Jacob's body heaved unceremoniously in the air, his back occasionally hitting Emmett's chest as he pounded his prostate unmercifully. He felt Emmett's body warm around him, the heat radiating from his entrance consuming the pale man's person completely. "Grrr!" Jacob growled, contented with the shuddering blasting through his body.

Blood. He could smell the blood leaking from Jacob's ass, trickling until it fell onto his cold thighs. He intoxicating aroma of his blood caused him to stop completely, his attention fully distracted. His lustrous goad increased ten fold, his grips under Jacob's knees tightened. His glazed obsidian orbs flickered, glistening with aphrodisiac, and impertinently, he licked his lips at the thought of taste the sweetness of his warm lucrative substance.

He gaped his mouth open and leaned towards the disclosure of his neck; anticipation dwindling in his stomach, his teeth tingling. He heard Jacob snarl in protest for having stopped his ministrations, but he was ignored, his only priority revolving around the incessant need suck him dry - and not sexually.

Jacob's senses heightened, perceiving Emmett's libido skyrocket, his hunger overwhelming. Craning his neck in an angle to discern out of his peripheral, he noted Emmett leaning forward, gliding towards the crook of his neck.

His cold breath misted over Jacob's neck, his icy lips meeting the warm tanned flesh before he bore his teeth into his - his head suddenly jerked, and he could detected Jacob's threatening sneers once the boy elbowed him in his temple. The blow seeming to have taken him from his daze and he blinked once, and then twice before turning his head back to the shifter in his lap.

It took him a moment to understand what had happened, but once Jacob tried to liberate himself from atop his cock at continues to stand erect into the young wolf's entrance; he recaptured his mistake and held him down before grinning and chuckling lightly. "I forgot I couldn't bite," he said and resumed jabbing his taut cock in the tightness of Jacob's ass.

Jacob clenched his teeth, having forgotten of the death threat suddenly when his body was once again warped in the incessant shivers of pleasure that possessed him only moments before, as he let out a cry of ecstasy when Emmett jolted his member into his sweet spot. "Ahh shit!" he heard Emmett moaned into the crook of his neck, his desire to penetrate the flesh still enwrapping him as he tried to sustain the urge.

"You just taste so fuckin' good!" Emmett growled, groaning the moment after. He licked his neck, taunting his own urges, but emphasizing how delectably delicious he was against his tongue. He noticed Jacob reaching for his cock that was pressed against the chiseled abs defining his abdominal, and stroked the muscle.

Emmett was testing his limits of self-control of not lodging his teeth into the disclosure of his neck, and he was failing miserably. His self-control was abating quickly, his limit was inferior. He had to do something before he lost himself to this impulsive goad.

He, at an inhumane agility, moved to the middle of the clearing, Jacob pressed against his chest, and abruptly he slammed the shifter on the ground on his back. He swiftly cocked his legs open and placed himself between them, setting one of Jacob's calves on his shoulder, using one hand to keep it in place, his other hand firmly placed on the ground beside his hip. Without reluctance, he reentered his tightness in one fatal snap of his hips.

He was complacent with this new position, Jacob's neck was far enough away to ebb enough of his desire to not devour him. He began to thrust his hips forward, unraveling the pleasure through the wolf once again as Jacob rolled into the feeling of ecstasy.

Again the young native reached for his cock, pumping an unconscious rhythm with Emmett's thrust, driving his hung cock into his entrance brutally. Jacob winced from the brutality, pain jolting through his body, pleasure directly after as his body shook violently from the unremorseful battering. His one hand worked his cock, while his other clenched and unclenched at his side until he finally found Emmett's hand that was firmly place beside his hip, and he clutched it, squeezing it to endeavor the endurance of the slight pinch, but more so the orgasmic ecstasy rolling over his body. He clawed his way up his arm, digging his nails into it, causing the man to hiss sensual.

Emmett's massiveness filled him, thrusting in and out with precision, force and agile, thoroughly destroying his prostate, making his body rock viciously with each ruthless impact. He wanted to feel more of him, to swallow his cock whole, leaving only the little hairs at the base from being engulfed by his opening.

Jacob pulled his leg from Emmett's shoulder, and wrapped them around his torso, pulling him closer, forcing his cock deeper into his entrance. "_Damn_! Ahhh, fuuck!" Emmett growled when Jacob's puckered hole swallowed his member to the base.

"Fuckin', mutt!" He sneered, biting his lip as a primal longing took over him, snarls eliciting from his orifice. His eyes narrowed on Jacob's countenance engrossed in the exquisite divinity pulsing through his every muscle. His face twisted in ecstasy, so beautiful, so sexy - Jacob roared.

The desire leaking from Jacob's body was so strong, so unstable that the taste lingered on his tongue, dissipating throughout his tavern. Emmett shifted his position, sitting up on both of his knees as he arched Jacob's back to stagnant him on his cock. He gripped both of his hips, Jacob's back arched, and he pounded the aperture; seeking his orgasm as his thrusts became more feral and agilely.

Jacob rubbed his cock in his palm, whimpering and whining from the sensation enveloping his person. Emmett's thrusts were so forceful, as if he were commanding him to cum right then. His demand wouldn't go undone, Jacob feeling his release leisurely rising through the veins of his shaft. One potent slam after another, unremorsefully pounding his ass to oblivion. Jacob cried out, a mixture of hell and heaven enrapturing him.

But he really felt contentedness when Emmett used unnatural like speed, driving in and out of his bleeding, hot entrance, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. He tightened his legs around Emmett's torso, his toes curling as he felt his cock expand against his palm, and he squeezed it harder in his grasp, trying to prevent his climax so he could relish in this delight only a moment longer, but his prevalence was futile, his release jolting from the head of his cock simultaneously as Emmett's massive cock slammed relentlessly against his prostate, elevating the pleasure consuming him, howling ecstasy as his cum shot out fast and hard, springing into the air and splattering back down against his chest and navel.

He curled his toes tighter and bit on his bottom lip as he rode out the orgasmic complacency. After awhile his body began to wane the pleasure, sudden moans still escaping his lips as Emmett pushed himself harder, slowing his superman momentum. Jacob could feel his own lust abating, his eyes returning to their chocolaty color, his breath shallow. He felt Emmett's weight fall onto him, but still perceived the incessant thrusts driving in and out of his entrance, determining that he hadn't reached his climax. He strived to lift his head up, noting the man licking across his chest.

Emmett ravenously tongued the creamy substance from Jacob's chest, the taste of the native dissipating through his tavern as he enjoyed every bit of it, leaving none to spare. He felt Jacob's cock twitch against his stomach, and heard the boy wince from the sensitivity of his member brushing against the marbled skin. Languidly, he lifted his weight, his hips docilely snapping into his puckered entrance as he bowed his head to his ejaculated shaft. His grips on Jacob's hips tightened as he bent his back upward, bring his flaccid cock closer to his anticipating tavern before devouring it, and all the cum that remained around the head.

He felt Jacob twitching below him as his he worked his head around the sensitive muscle, lapsing up all that remained of his release. Jacob shuddered, tingles flying through the softened veins of his cock, and into Emmett's mouth. Emmett gave his pipe one last hard suck, slipping the flaccid muscle from his mouth with a pop, hearing the boy hiss and whine in protest.

He noted the shifters breathing was shallow, but cared little of it, now concentrated on his own ejaculation and enrapturing pleasure, and he, brusquely, snapped his hips forward, slamming into his prostate, Jacob giving a subtle, breathless moan as a response. He reignited his superman momentum, pounding fiercely, without remonstrant, violently thrashing Jacob's tethered, worn out body, shaking him viciously, noting him gasping for air as he struck his prostate ten times per second.

Jacob moaned and whimpered, screaming out ecstasy as Emmett's ruthless pounding continued, feeling his member reawakening. Before his cock could become erect again, he heard Emmett bellowing out obscenities, shuddering against his entrance, literally embedding his nails into his sides, and he noted him throw his head back, screaming the elation at the top of his lungs, voice booming.

Emmett's muscles were locked in place as he mounted his cock busting orgasm, long, fast, and hard streams of cum shooting from his member, filling Jacob's ass to the brim, his release dribbling from his entrance. He collapsed atop him, Jacob letting out a whoosh of air.

They lied like this, Emmett recollecting his mind; bring himself back down from his high, and Jacob gathering his breath. For ten minutes, all they did was lay there, fatigued.

"Get the hell off me." Jacob sneered, shoving his huge frame from atop him with a lot more strength than it should've needed. His chest still heaved cumbersome.

Emmett lied on his back before turning onto his side to face him, grinning. "I knew you'd like it." He chuckled when he noted Jacob's sudden glower. Then he heard the boy snarl, and he retaliated with a glare of his own. "Why are you so damn serious all the time? Shit, if you liked it you liked, what the hell are you mad about?" Jacob growled, and Emmett rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Jacob rolled over, staggering to his feet. "Where are you going?" Emmett asked, tracing his movements, and again Jacob growled.

"I smell like a fuckin' leech. I need to get this off me, _now_." He turned his back, scanning over the area for a river, a pond, or a stream; for some water.

"How about we go for round two, first?" He teased, earning him a scowl when Jacob suddenly whipped his neck around to face him. Emmett only laughed, ignoring him. "Look at that ass," he ogled, giving it a smack. "Sexy."

Jacob snarled malice, turning around and abruptly kicking him in his ribcage. "Don't. Touch me!" He grounded. Emmett coughed, wincing softly as he nursed his side.

"Ah! Damn! What the fuck got shoved up your ass?" He grinned, staring him in the eyes. "Oh yeah…this dick." He laughed out loud, noting Jacob's solemnly snarling but he took no heed to it. "Go that way," he managed to say through his laughter, pointing. "There's a river." He finished, laughing again, but clenched his teeth when Jacob, again, kicked him in his ribcage.

"Fuckin' leeches." He growled, stomping off in the direction Emmett pointed too.

"Damn, mutt!" Emmett sneered, glaring at him as he stormed off before an impromptu grin spread across his face, watching his ass sway up and down with each stride. '_Oh, I'm not finished with that ass yet._' He thought, contriving his next endeavor in the next instant, his grin mischievous. Jacob's face was filthy from the rough foreplay at the beginning, and his smell was repugnant, but his ass was all that it was expected to be, and that was all he wanted…and he craved more.

* * *

**^_^ This took me **_**way**_** longer than it should have. But here it is. What do you think? **


End file.
